The Lethal Foes of Spider-Man Vol 1 4
- . Hardshell decides to side with her husband and get control of the atomic blaster for him. This leads to conflict from both Boomerang and the Beetle, both of whom Strikeback easily incapacitates. Strikeback explains that he barely survived his encounter with Scourge and was rescued by AIM and remade into a cyborg. After completing a few missions for the organization, he is now a free agent. However, when Hardshell tries to kill the Beetle, Strikeback stops him. He explains that after his near death experience he realizes that revenge is pointless and that they should work as a force for good from now on. Hearing this is disheartening for Hardshell, who wonders if her quest to avenge the death of her husband was all for nothing. Meanwhile, Spider-Man revives and manages to dodge the Swarm's army of bees. When Strikeback asks Hardshell to join his cause, he is ambushed by Stegron before she can answer. With the atomic blaster in hand, Hardshell wonders if she should leave with the weapon, or use it to save the man who was once her husband. At that moment, Doctor Octopus has finished restoring his original mechanical arms. Satisfied with the work, he is in the process of disposing of the make-shift ones he created after escaping from the Vault. Suddenly, the Answer comes crashing through one of the windows, seeking to get revenge against Octavius for trying to enslave him. The Answer has developed a field of interference to sever the telepathic link he shares with Doctor Octopus so they can finally fight on even terms. However, as the Answer approaches for battle, he is unaware that Doctor Octopus is now mentally commanding his original mechanical arms to attack him from behind. While back at the battle scene, Hardshell decides to use the atomic blaster to save Strikeback. Before she can pull the trigger, the Vulture swoops in and takes it from her. However, he doesn't get very far before the Rhino slams into him and recovers the weapon for himself. That's when Spider-Man swings by, catching the Rhino off guard. He pulls the trigger of the atomic blaster, and it's beam strikes the Swarm, severing his telepathic connection to his bees. As a result, the Swarm crumbles to a harmless pile of bones.Although the Swarm is seemingly killed here, he will return in . Back at Otto's hideout, the Doctor manages to snare the Answer in his mechanical arms. Before he can squeeze the life out of the Answer, Otto's cousin Hargrove enters the room with a gun in an attempt to redeem himself. However, Doctor Octopus is more than a match for Elias and easily disarms him. Before he can kill his cousin, the police begin arriving on the scene. Having formulated a new plan, Doctor Octopus leaves his cousin and the Answer to the authorities and flees the scene.Doctor Octopus' plans are revealed in . At that moment, Strikeback manages to finally take down Stegron and tries to convince Hardshell to return the atomic blaster so they can live a new life together. The woman is conflicted until Spider-Man leaps in to try and subdue both. This convinces her to continue down her path of vengeance and she tries to shoot the wall-crawler. Unfortunately, the atomic blaster is out of power and it doesn't work. Strikeback is touched by the love his wife still holds for him but is disappointed that she continues to choose the path of vengeance. However, he believes that he can still convince her to become a force for good and teleports away with her. In the aftermath of the battle, Spider-Man is exhausted but is glad the battle is over. He considers his lot in life and considers himself better off than his foes thanks to the life he shares with his wife Mary Jane and his Aunt May.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such, they should be considered a common-law couple here. | Solicit = United in nothing but their HATRED for one man and their thirst for POWER, Murderous individuals band together to further their twisted goals. And they will let NOTHING stand in their way! Stan Lee presents... The Lethal Foes of Spider-Man | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Doctor Octopus' Lab *** Items: * * * * * * Nuclear Blaster Vehicles: * Hargrove's Bike | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}